


Put Up A Fight to Find You

by unicornwind



Series: Run to You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Human Minghao, M/M, Werewolf Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwind/pseuds/unicornwind
Summary: What had transpired in that night of the full moon?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Run to You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622047
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Put Up A Fight to Find You

**Author's Note:**

> The wonhao tag is slowly dying and I got this strong urge to contribute something before it sadly dies. It's my first time to try this kind of writing style so I'm not so sure if it's decent enough to be read, but I sincerely hope you have fun reading it.  
> The werewolf traits are loosely based on Teen Wolf series (I've had my TW phase when I was younger and I read shit-ton of its fics, do watch it if you haven't it's great)

-Jeon Wonwoo-

The full moon rises high on the velvety black sky. It's a warm night, it feels even warmer when he chooses to roam the forest up to the edge of the town in his wolf skin. As a born werewolf, Wonwoo has always thought it is easy to slip into his wolf form. Unlike the bitten ones, he embraces his true self completely. As the one and only son of the head alpha , he takes pride in perfecting his control over his wolf at such a young age. He never even once loses his control, his tight rein over his wolf means he never has an accident that can raise a suspicion over his kind. And he's proud of it, proud of himself.

He has such a close pack too, another thing that he's most proud of. His parents guide their pack so well that even though they have several alphas in their pack they still live peacefully, caring for one another so well.

Full moons are usually filled with gatherings, run around the wide expanse of the forest until the dawn arrives. Full moons have become a monthly event that every member of his pack waits for. Tonight is no different, but Wonwoo isn't just in the mood for socializing. He doesn't usually behave this way. Tonight is slightly different and Wonwoo doesn't even know why.

He continues to roam around by himself, creating more distance to where his pack is gathering. He doesn't stop even when he reaches the edge of the town. He realizes belatedly that he’s almost trespassing someone's backyard, something that has never ever happened to him and his perfect control before.

Wonwoo is bewildered, mentally scolding himself for not paying attention to where he's heading and wondering why he's even at this part of the town. When he's just about to turn back to the woods, he realizes that he has been following a scent. The scent is getting stronger the nearer he gets to this particular backyard. Someone, there's a human inside the house whose scent is nothing like Wonwoo has ever smelt all his life.

He stops near the fence when he catches a sound of window unlocking, one of the windows on the second floor. The unique scent hits him all at once as the window opened, so powerful it almost knock him out of his feet. It doesn't smell like any flower, any fruit, none comes close to it. But the scent brings so much calmness, so warm it envelops all of Wonwoo in a comfortable cocoon. It smells like a peaceful morning in a mountain. It smells like a gentle wave kissing the beach. It smells like the first few drops of rain hitting the leaves.

Wonwoo sits on his hind legs, not even bothering to think about how it might scare the human to see such a huge gray wolf in his backyard. His eyes are unmoving, looking carefully at the window and a glimpse of what's inside the room.

The human, a boy, suddenly looks out of the window and Wonwoo feels his heart stops for a beat. His scent becomes stronger as he sits there on his windowsill, staring far away. Wonwoo sits still, not wanting to freak the boy. But he worries for nothing since the boy is obviously so entranced in looking at the glimmering full moon.

Wonwoo takes his time to study the human boy. He couldn't be older than him, he looks young. Maybe he's younger than himself. His hair, jet black, cascading gently down to his nape. It looks so soft and Wonwoo unconsciously thinks how it feels to run his fingers through that luscious hair.

The shape of his eyes is so pretty and he has laugh lines, it's the cutest thing Wonwoo has ever seen. Wonwoo also finds himself having the urge to bop the boy's nose. He shakes his head at that thought, he's getting too far up his head.

He looks up back at the boy and finds him already staring down directly at him. Oh, for all of Wonwoo's enhanced senses he fails to notice the boy has stopped staring at the moon and now he can hear the boy’s heart beats faster.

Wonwoo discreetly sniffs the boy's scent, trying to gauge whether he's afraid or nervous. But, no. Hidden behind the layer of his heavenly scent, Wonwoo knows the pretty human is not afraid. He's surprised, yes. Who doesn't get surprised to see a huge wolf lounging around at his backyard? The boy also smells like he’s curious, and Wonwoo can see it clearly in his eyes too.

They keep staring at each other, assessing one and another. Wonwoo thinks he's seeing things but the look in the boy's eyes is getting softer? It's like he can see through Wonwoo's mind, it seems like the boy is aware of the instant adoration Wonwoo feels toward him.

Wonwoo certainly isn't imagining things when he sees the boy smiles at him, a sweet soft smile. The shiver that runs through his body is indescribable when the boy stands up from his seat, voice barely a whisper but Wonwoo can hear it as clear as the sky.

"Night night, wolfie." The boy says with a cute tiny wave.

The window is closed down after that, and Wonwoo finally gathers enough of what's left of his control to turn back to the woods. Back to where his family is. So perhaps he can make some sense to what has happened tonight with the beautiful boy and his wonderful scent.

He makes it back to his family safely, uneventfully. He decides to not join the pack to run through the forest though, he just wants to sleep. Full moon is supposed to make him bustling with energy but tonight is just overall a strange experience for him and his wolf.

He falls asleep almost immediately after he reaches home, not even bother to shift back to his human form.

That night he dreams of a pretty boy with an adorable voice, tucked safely in his arms. His nose buries itself to the boy’s long neck, breathing in his amazing scent.

-Xu Minghao-

As far as he remembers, dancing has been a part of his life. A precious part where he can express himself freely. Dancing is a way to relieve his stress. A way to make him happier. A way to make his days brighter.

That's why Minghao dances, keeps on dancing like nobody else. He signed up for dance classes. He joined dance clubs. He went into dance competitions and won it.

Signed up, joined, went, won. Yeah that's all in the past.

His doctor has stated he wouldn't be able to dance like he used to. He can dance, of course. Only it won't be the same anymore. No more graceful moves, no more elegant twirl and swirl he used to do effortlessly. His waist won't be able to handle it. And it hurts.

It hurts him, not only physically but also mentally.

The injury doesn't just appear because of a single instance. It's an accumulation of how he's been dancing way past what his body is capable of. It's his fault. It's not like he would just blame it to someone else, it's his and his only. The injury is a devastating reminder that no matter how much he loves dancing, he should also take care of his body. He admits he's never been good in taking care of his body, he keeps pushing himself to dance better and harder. And now he pays the price for it.

But Minghao will never let his injury limit his days and bring him down into an absolute madness. He will never do that to himself. Not to his parents and friends. He loves them too much to hurt them that way and he knows very well how he's loved. They love him so much and wish nothing but happiness for him.

So with that thought in mind, he decides to take a break from dancing. To leave the comfort of his home and city to move temporarily to his cousin's home in the suburbs where fresh air and green leaves aren't a luxury.

He figures the change of his environment will do well for him. There is also a great therapist who lives down the street from his cousin's home. It's very convenient, and his parents support his decision wholeheartedly. Happy to see their son making an effort to heal. His cousin is also bursting with joy to open his door for Minghao. No more lonely days for him in this big house that was given by his parents now that he has Minghao, his favorite cousin, there.

Here he is now, done with settling down in his new room. He has spent all day decorating and tidying it, organizing his stuff to all the little crooks and corners. His large collection of clothes and books are already in their rightful place. His cameras are in a tidy row on the desk beside the window.

He's just done cleaning one of his cameras and putting it back on the table when he notices how bright the moon is.

‘Oh it's the full moon, tonight.’

Minghao is in awe for a few seconds before he decides to open the window, wanting to see the beautiful moon better. For once, he isn't compelled to get his camera to capture this beauty even though his cameras are all within reach. Tonight, somehow, he only wants to simply gaze at it.

Minghao sits on the windowsill, eyes are fixed on the big yellow moon. Feeling a little bit accomplished to follow his gut to move here. The sense of peacefulness can't be compared to the buzzing city where he lives.

He shivers lightly when a breeze greets him, eyes falling. That's when he notices there's something just out of the fence. He squints to get a better look, heart beats faster when he realizes what it is.

A wolf. A beautiful gray wolf.

Minghao doesn't even know wolves live in this area. Although considering how massive the forest is, he won't be surprised if packs of wolf are roaming freely and claiming their territories here.

He starts wondering what kind of wolf it is, the size is huge and he knows he has limited knowledge of wolves in general, but he supposes wolves aren't usually this big.  
Minghao frowns then, a bit confused and concerned to see the wolf seemingly shakes his head. Just like how human does.

‘Do wolves usually do that?’ Minghao wonders.

The wolf raises his head then, looking straight at him. Minghao's heart beats faster, but he surprises himself for not getting afraid of it. He's entranced in the way there is intelligence behind the gray wolf's yellow eyes. The wolf is too calm, his eyes seem like they’re calculating every breath and tiny movement he does. Minghao feels like he's being stared at by a human being instead of an animal.

Minghao has no way to explain it but for a reason he can't fathom, the wolf's eyes bring the sense of tranquil for him. It comforts him, like a warm blanket in the winter night.

He lets himself staring and be stared more until another breeze, colder than before, sweeps past him. He should get ready for sleep now, it's way past midnight already. No wonder he starts imagining things about a wolf that behaves like a human.

He looks down at the wolf who is still staring at him unfalteringly. He smiles at the gray wolf, doesn't even care if it looks ridiculous to smile at an animal. Right before he closes his window, he decides to bid goodnight to the wolf.

‘What's one more ridiculous thing I do tonight?’ Minghao says to himself.

"Night night, wolfie." Minghao says softly to the wolf, waving his hand for a good measure. Who knows when he will ever encounter such majestic wolf again in his lifetime? He swears it acknowledges him with a nod, as if to say good night back at him.

After that, he doesn't let himself thinking about it too much. He goes straight to bed, making himself comfortable in his new room. He braces himself for a long night since he usually can't sleep in the new place. But he's wrong, he sleeps almost immediately.

That night, he dreams about a handsome man with foxy-like eyes wrapping his strong arms around him, shielding him from any harm. There’s a nose nuzzling his neck, taking a deep breath before letting out a happy sigh.

Little do they know, they just have their very first shared dream that night.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? I hope you like it. Kudos and comments will be very appreciated. ^^  
>  Also please check out this absolutely beautiful fanvid created by the talented Nab on twitter~
>
>> heavily inspired by WonHao werewolf au kak [@unicorn_wind](https://twitter.com/unicorn_wind?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)  
>  lagi gatel aja tangan pengen main2 sama efek... thank you kak akunya jd ada bahan ngoprek, gatau ya kok jd vibe angst lagi ini pake lagunya, wonhao brandingnya lekat angst sih tp jangan kepengaruh pls gara2 ini video🥺 [pic.twitter.com/U9e3GLe8WS](https://t.co/U9e3GLe8WS)
>> 
>> — 🐱ғᴀɴɢɪʀʟɪɴɢᴛʀᴀsʜʙɪɴ💎𝙥𝙡𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙘𝙠 𝙢𝙮📌💕 (@fangirlinglifeu) [January 24, 2020](https://twitter.com/fangirlinglifeu/status/1220758757539319809?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
